


You and Me Both

by LMT



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMT/pseuds/LMT
Summary: Brienne's post-Jamie emoting is interrupted, by the Hound.  (Rough history  notwithstanding, I actually think they would get along.).





	You and Me Both

It had been some time since she’d wept like this, tears pouring down, hot on her cheeks and cold in her mouth, freezing on her jaw eventually.  She was at it for several minutes before she was interrupted, by heavy footsteps and a deep rasping voice.  “The fuck is this?”

The Hound.  Of all people.  She held her breath to stop sobbing, and faced him with as much dignity as she could muster.  “Ser Jamie is gone.”

“You kill him?”

“What-?  No-!  No.”  She shook her head, and tried to speak coherently.  “He left to return to King’s Landing.  To his sister.”

The turning of Ser Jamie's cloak didn’t seem to concern the Hound; he just said: “Dumb cunt.  That’s no way to die.”  His eyes raked over her.  “Break your heart or something?”

She meant to deny it, but first she had to sniff hard because her nose was running.

He sighed.  “Put some bloody clothes on.  Freezing your balls off’s no way to die either.”

Now that he mentioned it, she _was_ freezing.  She pulled her robe closed as a shudder racked her.

“Here.”  The Hound was holding out a wineskin.  “Drink.  It’s hot.”

“I don’t-,” she started, but another shudder changed her mind.  _He_ didn’t look cold.  She took a sip and immediately understood why; the spiced wine seared a path to her stomach so violently that she gagged on it.  She handed it back, coughing.

He pushed past her – with purpose.   He was going to his horse.  She followed him, not sure he even knew she was there, until he said over his shoulder: “Fuck Jamie Lannister.  Go get drunk.  It’ll help.”

She couldn’t talk about Jamie – not to him.  Instead she frowned and said:  “You’re leaving?”  He was busying himself with saddle and bags.

He nodded.

“Why?  Where are you going?”

He didn’t look at her.  “Not to fuck my sister.” 

He was...awful.  She didn’t even know what to say.  Just watched him fuss with his straps, harsh and competent.

Then he spoke again.  “You take the pretty one.  I’ve got the other.”

“The pretty one-?  What do you-...”  She sniffed again.  Wiped her face.  Tried to pull herself together.  “Are you telling me to stay here and guard Sansa – that you’ll guard her sister?”

He didn’t turn.  Just nodded.

“But-...”  She looked around.  “But Arya’s still in bed.  And you’re packing up to leave.”

She heard him laugh.  “If I told the girl to come with me, she’d stab me and run away.”

He led the horse past her, almost knocking her over.  Mounted.  Then looked down and sighed.  “For fuck’s sake.”

She hardened her face as best she could.  Tried to look less like a weeping _woman_.  “What?”

“Here.”  He unclasped the skin from his belt, took one last sip, and tossed it down to her.  “Girl your size, you need the whole fucking thing.”

She looked down at it.  Back up at him, but he was already riding away.  “But how will you find Arya?” she called after him.

He didn’t even turn over his shoulder for her, just yelled up into the air.  “She’ll find me.” 

* * *

**The End.**

**I think.  Though I did sort of have an idea noodling around where he survives the Big Cleganebowl Tumble and sees her again later.  So I guess we'll see.**

**Let me know what you thought of this!**  


End file.
